


Kiss for Luck

by YaGirlSkyByte



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Lots of kissing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i am easily distracted by fluff ideas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 00:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22007236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaGirlSkyByte/pseuds/YaGirlSkyByte
Summary: Fed up with Rinko's self-deprecation, Ako devises a cunning plan to make her girlfriend admit how great she is.
Relationships: Shirokane Rinko/Udagawa Ako
Kudos: 82





	Kiss for Luck

“ _ Hnnnnnngh… _ ” Ako whined, collapsing backwards onto her bed with a soft  _ whump! _

“Ako? A-are you okay?” Rinko asked, rising from her chair in the corner of the room in case her girlfriend needed help.

“I’m  _ fiiiiiiiiiiiiine _ …” she reassured her, still a little huffily. “I just keep thinking about all the mistakes I made at practice this morning…”

Rinko breathed a sigh of relief, pleased to know nothing was urgently wrong. “I-I think you still sounded great…” she said quietly, sitting on the bed beside Ako and stroking her hair gently.

“Really?” Ako instantly perked up, light returning to her bright red eyes.

“Y-yeah… and even though you made mistakes… you can learn from them… so you do even better next time…”

“Yeah!” Ako suddenly sprang up, grabbing Rinko in a tight embrace. “Thanks, Rin-rin! You did really great too!”

“I-I don’t know…” she murmured, diverting her eyes. “I didn’t really… do anything special…”

Ako pouted, her girlfriend’s constant self-deprecation once again getting on her nerves, but soon a smirk crossed her features as she began to formulate a plan.

“A-Ako? What are you-?”

Before Rinko could finish her question, Ako swiftly reached up and pulled her into a kiss. “You!”  _ kiss _ “Were!”  _ kiss _ “Great!”  _ kiss _

“A-Ako!?”

“And I’m gonna keep kissing you until you agree!” And true to her word, she immediately planted another  _ kiss _ on Rinko’s lips.

“Ah…” Rinko whispered, her face flushing an even brighter red than usual, “that’s… not really much of an incentive, is it…?”

“Hm?”  _ kiss _ Ako looked curiously into Rinko’s eyes as she brought their lips together again.

“W-well… your kisses are really nice… so why would I want you to stop?”

_ kiss _ “Hmmm… You say that now, but”  _ kiss _ “what about in the future, you’re trying to do your taxes,”  _ kiss _ “but you can’t concentrate because I’m kissing you?”  _ kiss _ “Or you’re taking your driver’s test,”  _ kiss _ “but you can’t figure out which way you’re supposed to be going,”  _ kiss _ “because you can’t see past me sitting in your lap, kissing you?”  _ kiss _

Rinko giggled at the drummer’s hyperactive imagination. “Okay, okay…” she finally conceded, “I was great…”

“Hah!” Ako proclaimed, grinning proudly. “Once again, the great Ako is victorious over the nefarious forces of low self-esteem!”

“Well done.” Rinko smiled, embracing Ako and planting a kiss of her own atop her head. For a moment, they just sat in comfortable silence, safe in each other’s warmth. Unusually, it was Rinko who eventually broke that silence.

“You know, you… you don’t  _ have _ to stop just yet…”

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a scene from the next chapter of my longer fic, but it was kind of killing the pacing, so I cut it.
> 
> A few rewrites later, and here it is a standalone, not set in a weird fantasy AU.
> 
> I promise I'll upload the actual next chapter soon.


End file.
